Verdad
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Summary editado;GinxHerm.Ligero au.¿Cómo decir a alguien que estás enamorado?¿Cómo soportar el miedo?¿Cómo mantener la esperanza?
1. Chapter 1 Verdad

**Hey, vuelvo durante un corto período de tiempo a Hogwarts, de ahí me traigo esto. Aviso que esto no es como La Respuesta Incorrecta, no hay un final dulce. Pero lo dejo en incompleto. Asique quizás escriba continuación...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos (aunque en ningún momento los nombro ya sabreís quiénes son...) pero la idea si me pertenece**

Verdad

Tenía miedo.

Mucho.

Años de mentiras hacia ella misma y hacia el resto hacían la tarea imposible.

El mismo miedo que le había atenazado durante tanto tiempo, ese mismo miedo que se había hecho dueño de su voz cada vez que había intentado hablar, ese mismo terror que había parado sus manos cuando éstas estaban a punto de cometer el _error _de tocarla, la sensación de ahogo que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en ella... todo ello se había vuelto contra ella, de nuevo.

Pero no podía dejar que el miedo la controlara más, no podía dejarse a merced de ese viento caprichoso.

Porque cada vez que la veía moría y resucitaba. Moría por decirle que la amaba, resucitaba para poder ver su sonrisa aunque solo fuera una vez más. Qué contenta se sentía cuando ella sonreía, cuando su risa se hacía oír, cuando sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Y que desgraciada se sentía cuando lágrimas de tristeza empañaban su mirada, cuando se boca se trocía en una mueca, cuando su voz se tornaba triste y sin fuerzas, cuando ella no se consideraba lo suficientemente buena para nadie.

Porque ella era buena.

Era más que buena, era increíble, era mágica,era una visión.Y esa visión estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades. Tan... tan lejos.

Había practicado durante años frente a su espejo, años en los que su cabeza solo pensaba en ella, años de sueños dulces y despertares amargos, años de mañanas crueles y anocheceres benignos, años de lágrimas tragadas y risas falsas. Años de mentiras, años de terror, de duda.

La amaba.

Y ella no la correspondería. Jamás.

Pero necesitaba decírselo, susurrárselo. Que ella lo oyera, que supiera la verdad. Sin edulcorantes, sin medias verdades, solo la verdad.

Aunque eso significara perderla.

Ya no podía vivir entre los algodones de las mentiras, su pecho pesaba ya demasiado por el dolor nunca admitido, por las lágrimas jamás vertidas y por el amargo sabor de la certeza.

De forma que tomó aire y la llamó. Susurrando su nombre como una oración.

Sabía que la oiría, estaban las dos una al lado de otra en clase.

Y ella lo hizo, y se volvió.

- Despues... después quiero hablar contigo.

Ella no preguntó, solo la miró con esos ojos que ella había dibujado en los márgenes de mil hojas cientos de veces. Y asintió.

Suspiró, la suerte estaba echada, después de cientos y cientos de granos de arena, de tiempo, de sueños, la suerte saldría a la luz.

Porque la verdad es amarga, sí, pero liberadora

**Y bien? Muy malo? Muy bueno? Punto intermedio? Review me please. Aviso a quien le interese que el décimo capítulo de Reescribiéndonos estará escrito el viernes dieciocho . Justo a tiempo para el esteno de cierta peli...**


	2. Chapter 2 Ocre

**Second part... creo que lo dividiré en tres partes... Que guste!**

**Disclaimer; No me pertenecen, tampoco su mundo. Sí la historia**

Ocre, oro, cae lentamente, como nieve, como una nube de niebla de fortuna.

Y mientras caen los granos del tiempo de esa infinita calipsedra veo tus ojos brillar, atravesando el espacio que separa cada parte del recuerdo. Tus ojos... por muchas veces que me queje, que me eche o que te eche atrás no puedo evitar recordarlos, verlos, sentirlos... De la misma forma que no puedo evitar escribir tu inicial, una y otra vez, como un amuleto gráfico que me da una increíble sensación de seguridad.

Tus ojos son mágicos, son encantadores, brillantes, únicos. Son joyas. Simples y puras joyas que alegran, que acompañan a tu sonrisa, a veces ladina, a veces engañosa. Igual que tu voz; suave, leve a veces otras fuerte. Adoro tus ojos, adoro tu voz. No como algo divino simplemnte los adoro por lo que representan; a ti.

Tus ojos no son tu espejo, son tu alma, reflejan cada traza, cada sombra que contienes, volviendo tus ojos en un indescifrable hechizo.

Un hechizo que reververa en mi interior, una y otra vez, recordándome una y otra vez que tu perfección, tu encanto, están muy lejos de mí. Como lo está la luna del Sol. Me he perdido durante horas en mapas estelares, en reflejos de luz, con el propósito de encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que me diera esperanza.

Pero no la hay, cada vez que sonríes, que mirás, que tocas, que respiras... son movimintos de diosa, de sol que ciegan. Que me ciegan.

Porque yo, la insignificante luna no puede mirar directamente al sol solo puede reflejar parte de esa mágica luz.

De manera que sonrío aunque ya no pueda, río a pesar de ser incapaz y te abrazo a pesar de quemarme.

Fue lo que le dijo, con voz rota, desfallecida, su suerte echada. Y ella, después de unos interminable segundo la miró. Sus ojos cortaban el aire, el alma, la mente, el propio cuerpo. Esos mismos ojos adorados la taladraban, con miedo, con desconocimeinto, con rabia. Quitándose un suave mechón de su frente comenzó a hablar.

**Tachan, algo cursi... pero esto es angst. Creo que se me permite...**

**En fin, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Blizzard

Tercer capítulo.. parece que este pequeño one-shot está gustando... espero que esto esté a la altura de las expectativas. Read and review me please!

Disclaimer: No son mías, la historia sip

Bilzzard

Cristales candentes me atravesaron la piel, cientos, miles de flechas rasgaron mi carne, alcanzando el alma tras mi cuerpo, hiriéndola de muerte. Mi corazón se contrajo en un último latido antes de perecer por el fuego helado que recorría mi cuerpo, mi espíritu fue arrancado de la carne, dejando una carasca vacía, sin vida o esperanza.

Palabaras duras, como brillantes y letales diamantes, fueron expulsadas de su boca. Palabras que eran repetidas en mi interior, rebotando en los confines de mi mente, expulsando toda sonrisa y dejando un vacío absoluto y negro, palabras simples, sencillas, claras.

"No puedo"

Palabras tan diáfanas como la más clara gema, tan trasparentes como el más caro zafiro, tan hirientes como sangre de dragón.

"No puedo"

Y no es solo el hecho de la negación, es el hecho de la separación, de la mano que se retira cuando tu la saluda, de los ojos temerosos y llenos de algo que no sabes identificar, de la voz, antes cálida llena ahora de algo que sueñas con que no sea desprecio. Las miradas, los susurros, la soledad.

Zombi, cuerpo cristalizado, tu mente es como una flor desecada, guardando la aparencia de algo bello pero frágil y dispuesto a fragmentarse en miles de pedazos en el mismo instante que algo la toque. El viento es tu amigo, susurrándote historias de pasados mejores, de días llenos de sol y calor, de risas y de sususrros contados a la luz y al calor de una amistad que se juraba indestructible.

De esos días ya solo queda el hielo del fondo del vaso, un hielo frío y fragmentado.

De esos días ya solo queda las brasas de un fuego creado a la orilla de un mar impetuoso.

De esos días ya solo queda las cenizas de un contrato firmado con tinta imborrable.

Qusieras llorar, gritar o enfadarte pero tan solo sientes hielo, rotando en tu mente y en tu pecho; un mapamundi de soledad, de traiciones. ¿Cuántos días llevas así? Sólo han sido 2 semanas pero parecen dos siglos, el corazón ya se ha convertido en pasto de los monstruos que asolan tus ojos y tus sueños.

Precisamente por ellos cuando una mano tímida se posa en tu hombro eres incapaz de sentir su calor, tu cuerpo se encuentra demasiado insensible ya para percibir la gentileza de aquella que te quitó la vida.

Pero tu alma, herida, rota, magullada, no.

Quizás por ella te vuelves, y tus ojos se encuentran con aquellos que te daban la vida cada día, los mismos ojos que te arrebataron cada brizna de esperanza y cada gota de vida.

Esos mismos ojos, llenos de miedo y de frío te miran ahora con esperanza y con vergüenza. Sus labios tiemblan, buscando palabras que tu mente racional aspira por oír y tu alma y espíritu ansían por esuchar.

Y, cuando su voz irrumpe en esa burbuja de frío, desilachándola como simple tela, rásgandola con la espada de esperanza que es su voz no puedes sino beber de sus palabras.

"Lo siento"

Sus brazos, cálidos, abrazan las piezas que aún eras tú, juntándolas de nuevo con el eco de las más simples palabras, recomponiéndote con la siguiente declaración:

"Te amo, te amaba, te amaré. Tuve miedo, tuve dudas, fuí estupida, egoísta, insensible"

Sonríes y dejas que el resto del encanto actúe por sí solo mientras la besas.

Y encuentras, al fin, el significado de la palabra cielo.

Y, a juzgar por la sonrisa llena de luz que ella te dedica también lo ha encontrado.

Por ello te inclinas y, acariciando su rostro, susurras en una voz tan suave como el suspiro de miles de fantasmas;

"Te quiero, Ginny. Gracias."

Mmmm.. en fin, no ando muy allá con este final pero me parecía bueno dar un final feliz a nuesra morena preferida...


End file.
